The Kilt And Recorder
by Allons-yEveryone
Summary: Jamie reveals his true feelings for the Doctor and the Doctor loves him back. But can this relationship last as more and more of the Doctor's enemies try to pull them apart and is the Doctor really worth the monsters? Slash. Longer summary inside.


**The Kilt and Recorder**

**Summary**: Jamie reveals his true feelings for the Doctor and the Doctor is surprised; for he too loves Jamie the way Jamie loves him.  
But can this relationship last? As more and more of the Doctor's enemies try to pull them apart, Jamie must make the final decision...

Is the Doctor really worth the monsters?

And the genre is kind of romance, angst/comfort, adventure, Sci-fi, ect...

**Rating:** M- This is rated "M" just incase I later want to further there relationship or bring in more gruesome scenes.  
Set after "The Two Doctors" -if you haven't seen it then don't worry, this story should make sense anyway...well as long as you've seen some of the second Doctor's era with Jamie.

* * *

The Doctor looked up to see Jamie staring at him, "what is it, me boy?" the Doctor asked, trying to fly his Tardis straight.  
"Oh, nothin'" Jamie shrugged.  
"You know Jamie, I'm not stupid, I can tell when something is bothering you," the Doctor smiled at him, expecting an answer.  
"Aye, I know," Jamie frowned.  
"Well then, what is it?" the Doctor stepped forwards lifting Jamie's chin with his hand, "did something happen on the space station before my other self found you?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Jamie lied.  
"Oh Jamie," the Doctor said, knowing instantly that the young man was lying, "I would like it if you'd tell me," he said.  
Jamie frowned, "it's really nothin'" he insisted.  
"If it's nothing you can tell me," the Doctor smiled, "I'm your friend, come on you can tell me."  
Jamie looked up at the Doctor and couldn't help smiling back at his grin, "there you go, now tell me," the Doctor said.

Jamie bit his lip, "I was jus' lon'ly," Jamie said.  
"Lonely?" the Doctor confusedly asked and then he frowned, "how long were you there?" he placed his hands on Jamie's shoulders.  
Jamie looked down, "a few weeks."  
"WEEKS!" the Doctor exclaimed, "oh my giddy aunt…" the Doctor pulled Jamie in close for a hug, "I'm so sorry, if only I had gotten there earlier."  
Jamie hugged the Doctor back, "yeah bu' that man…he wasn't y'…no'…y', y', I mean."  
The Doctor pushed away softly, "but that wasn't all, was it?" he asked his face now very worried.  
Jamie bit his lip again and tears began to fill his eyes, "no," he said.  
The Doctor watched as tears fell down Jamie's cheeks and he, not knowing what to do patted Jamie's arm awkwardly, "what happened?" he asked.

"I watched…I watched y' being…being tortured," Jamie gasped out, the memory strong in his mind, "only later…when y'r other self came…did I find out that them killin' y' was only an illusion."  
The Doctor placed a hand to his mouth, "oh Jamie, I'm…I'm so sorry, if I'd known I wouldn't have brought you-"  
Jamie shook his head, "I wanted t' come, I wouldn't swap this life for what I had before, when I was wee all I knew about was them redcoats…y've opened me eyes...Doctah, please don' ever think I want to go back." Jamie shook his head.

"But Jamie," the Doctor said.  
Jamie held a finger to the Doctor's lips, "I'm alrigh' now, okay?" he asked.  
The Doctor nodded, "but Jamie, how can you ever…how can you ever forgive me?" the Doctor asked.  
Jamie thought about this, "I'll forgive y'…" he began, "if y' do somethin' for me."  
The Doctor nodded, "anything," he said.  
Jamie wiped his tears away and then reached forward and before the Doctor could stop him cupped his face in his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
The Doctor blinked, "oh," he simply said.  
"Aye," Jamie winked.

The Doctor blushed as he looked at the way Jamie stood, hand on hip and leaning against the Tardis consol.  
"So am I allowed to forgive y'" Jamie asked, stepping forward and bringing an arm around the Doctor's waist.  
The Doctor pulled away, "uh ah, just um."  
Jamie looked hurt and then realised how fast he'd acted, maybe the Doctor didn't even have the same feelings for him.  
The Doctor bit his lip, "I, I can't say I haven't wanted to..."  
Jamie grinned, "aye?"  
The Doctor frowned, "but Jamie, I'm-"  
"450 years old an' an alien?" Jamie asked.  
"Well…" the Doctor stammered as Jamie began to undo his bow tie, "um," but the Doctor was too distracted and had lost his train of thought.

"Y' were sayin'?" Jamie asked.  
The Doctor blinked and sighed, "oh crumbs," before he succumbed to temptation, leaning in and grabbing Jamie's face kissing him passionately as he ran his hands up and down Jamie's back.  
"y'r" Jamie gasped for breath, "forgiven."

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'll even continue this story...your choice...**


End file.
